


Coma

by Supreme_Empress613



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Empress613/pseuds/Supreme_Empress613
Summary: M-613, a first year TIE fighter pilot in the first order. She was given the callsign "coma" by her fellow pilot crew, due to her impressive combat and piloting skills.Life was bland and questionable, until one day she goes against the system, and disobeys orders, leaving her in a rather tedious situation, bringing out her newfound ability...Surely this would capture the attention of the most powerful man in the galaxy.✨⚠️Disclaimer I do not own Star wars or any of its elements/characters, Only the ones I have created⚠️*This story is not canon to the sequel trilogy storyline*





	Coma

Everyday I wake up with the same expectation...

something new.

But unfortunately I don't have that kind of life. Don't get me wrong, I love flying, it doesn't even cross me as a job anymore. I've just always felt like there was something else... deep deep down.

I suppose that's what dreams are for.

I snapped out of my trance as the sweet sound of the morning alarm screamed in my ears. I didn't waste time to sulk over the grief of having to get up, I like to get things over with. It's not like I ever slept anyways..

"I still don't understand why we have to combat train so early in the morning if we're pilots." Sparks groaned as she hopped off the top bunk.

"At least we know we can be badasses on solid ground just as much as when we're zooming through space." I suggested in attempt to make light of the situation.

She placed a small pat on my shoulder with one of her signature warm smiles as she began to tame her strawberry blonde hair.

I personally enjoyed combat training. It made me feel assured. I knew that if there were any given situation where I'd have to fight, I'm positive I could handle myself just fine.

Independence was one of my strong points. The thought of depending on something or someone else almost grosses me out. It seems quite pathetic.

As we made our way to the dining hall for a quick breakfast, Bones and Rufus joined us.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, I am awake." Bones groggily quoted, as we chuckled at his enthusiastic remark. 

I glanced over at Rufus who was still rubbing his eyes from his introduction to the awful white lights that lit the First Order halls. For once in 5 years you'd think he'd get a good nights rest.

"You up reading again last night Rufus?" I spoke up as everyone turned their attention his way.

"Knowledge is power." He stated with a smirk as he poked a gesture at his head. We all rolled our eyes at his usual behavior.

"Good morning cruel world, your little ray of sunshine has arrived!" Romeo shouted with too much energy as he joined us.

We all groaned and tried to ignore his energetic behavior.

Suddenly he slipped in between me and Sparks and wrapped his arms around our shoulders, "how are my two favorite hotties?" He flirtatiously questioned with confidence dripping off his tongue.

Before he could realize what was happening, I elbowed him in his stomach, not hard enough to cause actual damage.

Everyone busted out with laughter as Romeo clenched his sore stomach.

"You know maybe a 'sure i'll have your kids Romeo' or a 'I love you too' would've been a bit nicer." He still managed to obtain a smirk as he readjusted his posture.

"Come on lover boy," I rolled my eyes as I tugged on his arm and forced him to start walking, the group still giggling at the actions that had just taken place.

We made our way to our usual spot in the dining hall with trays in our hands. Bones and Romeo began their daily banter back and forth about some random topic, while every now and then Sparks and Rufus would join in and observe. I usually spaced out and thought about strange scenarios of some sort.

I quietly observed my crew as they were all in tune with the topic at hand, voicing their views, agreeing and arguing at the same time.

Our names were pretty self explanatory. Romeo of course was given his nickname for his flirtatious personality, that never failed to get him stuck in tedious situations. Bones had had almost every injury you could think of, due to his rather impulsive behavior. Rufus was a peculiar character, he was very smart, always one step ahead of the rest of us, he didn't express many emotions though, besides the occasional death glare.

And then there was Sparks, my closest friend. Sparks was the kind of person that could brighten the mood at a funeral. Her smile was contagious and she carried an effortless charismatic aura. She truly was the loveliest person I knew.

And I was Coma. I was given my callsign for my ability to successfully destroy any given target flawlessly with no leftovers. No survivors. No crash. Just immediate destruction. I'd say I take the trophy for coolest name.

This was the only family I knew, I was taken by the First Order too young to remember much of my real family, at least I think I was... Either way, I was grateful for the peculiar group of people that sat in front of me. Though we weren't blood or looked anything alike, we all had one thing in common...

We were all orphans.

As we dumped our scraps and stacked our trays, we left the dining hall, and made our way to the training rooms.

When we arrived Vex was setting up the course for today's lesson, with his usual negative attitude radiating off of him. Vex was our captain for only a year since we had just graduated from the academy the year before. 

Vex was a very timid person. He didn't tolerate much of any mistakes or foolish behavior. He was always quick to put us in our place, never sparing mercy for our mistakes. Not even Romeo was brave enough to test his patience.

I'd had my handful of beatings, but not as much as the rest of the group. I usually did my job well and followed orders, I never acted out, there wasn't much of a reason to.

"Start your warmups, when you finish we'll pair up and do hand-to-hand combat." Vex said sternly.

After we all finished our warmups, we gathered around the fighting ring.

"Today i'll be assigning you partners to 1v1 in the ring. Now listen up, Rufus and Romeo together, Bones you'll be working with me, and Coma with Sparks. I want you all to practice for a few moments together before we start." Vex announced as the groups began to practice with each other.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Of course he paired me with Sparks. Not that I don't love Sparks to death, I just knew that Vex was too afraid to pair me with any of the guys, same for Sparks, just because we are girls. Pitiful.

Me and Sparks were rehearsing different defense tactics, when Vex finally ordered our attention his way.

"Me and Bones will demonstrate first." He stated as the two began to go into a deep brawl.

They finished after a few moments determining that Vex had won. No surprise there. Then we watched as Rufus and Romeo did the same, Rufus winning. It was finally Me and Sparks' turn.

Sparks was a fantastic pilot, but she was younger than all of us, and wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat. I purposefully never used full force on her, but she never seemed to notice, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Begin." Vex shouted.

We both got in our stances, Sparks shot me a small smile before we began swinging at each other. We were about a minute in and I had decided I'd let her take the win, but my instincts said otherwise... 

She swung her fist at me, but I caught it mid-air and flipped her body so she was laying on her stomach. I hadn't even realized what I'd done, it just came naturally.

I released my grip and allowed her to regain her stance. Once she was composed she didn't hesitate, and launched her whole body at me. I ducked then quickly grabbed her leg, slightly twisted it, and my foot was on her throat.

She looked up at me with shocked eyes, almost scared. I realized what I was doing, and began to release her, when I heard Vex's voice.

"Finish her!" He shouted. I looked at him with confused eyes, then back to Sparks', her's were glossy and already staring back at me, with pure fear.

"That's an order M-613!" He shouted from behind me. Everyone in the training room was watching us.

I hadn't heard my number in so long, I almost forgot the sound of it. It didn't make me feel human, almost like I was just a robot of some sort, taking orders.

"No" I simply replied as I released Sparks' leg and moved my foot away from her neck. She cautiously looked up at me as relief washed over her face.

"Coma, look ou-!" Sparks began to shout, right before I felt a heavy foot kick the back of my knees, and I winced at the sudden painful impact as I dropped to my knees.

I looked up at Sparks who's irises were filled with oceans threatening to overflow. I gave an apologetic look, right before I felt a heavy object make contact with the back of my head, and then all I saw was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, hope you all enjoy xoxo!!


End file.
